The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Articular cartilage enables bones to move smoothly relative to one another. Damage to the articular cartilage and the underlying bone can be caused by injury, such as tearing, by excessive wear, or by a lifetime of use. Damage to articular cartilage, particularly of the load-bearing regions may cause pain and reduce mobility. Medical intervention such as medications, therapy, or surgery can be required to restore proper function to the damaged area.
Various cartilage defects are often repaired using arthroscopic procedures to deliver a graft material or a therapeutic material or to perform microfracture. In arthroscopic procedures where therapeutic agents or graft materials are delivered, a dry and isolated site maximizes the delivery of a therapeutic agent or graft material to the appropriate location and prevents blood or other ambient fluids from diluting or dislodging the graft material or the therapeutic agent. The isolated implant site also facilitates targeted therapy to the defect.
Accordingly, there is a need for devices and methods of isolating defects to provide a dry and separated area at which a localized therapy can be delivered.